Amor verdadero
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Lo que Adrien siente por Ladybug es amor verdadero y para Plagg lo que siente por su Camembert también lo es.


Plagg escuchaba otra vez como su portador, quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación expresaba su infinito amor por su Lady, proclamando de que lo que siente es amor verdadero. Él, mientras tanto se dedicaba en comer su amado queso, posando su atención y su infinito cariño a su Camembert.

—Sus ojos son tan hermosos, estoy seguro de que si los veo, reconoceré la identidad de civil de Mi Lady. —Al decir eso, mientras suspiraba perfectamente como un idiota enamorado, Plagg le respondió con las siguientes palabras...

"Si, seguro"

Entretanto esas palabras recién pronunciadas por su Kwami, rodando los ojos en el proceso, no fueron oídas por Adrien quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el cual siguió diciendo varias cualidades de su Lady, suspirando bobamente con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

—Aunque no me corresponda estoy seguro de que algún día lo hará. —Dijo y con esa perseverancia esbozo una sonrisa sumamente confiada.

— ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?... esa chica no te quiere. —Espeto Plagg duramente, porque se encontraba demasiado irritado, ya que no podía comer su queso en paz, sin que una palabra empalagosa dicha por Adrien lo interrumpa y le den ganas de vomitar.

—Me querrá, se dará cuenta de que soy el chico de sus sueños. —Al decir eso con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Plagg añadió...

"O de sus pesadillas"

Sin embargo tampoco fue escuchado y siguió hablando de su Lady con un profundo cariño, como todo un enamorado.

—Aún sigo diciendo que es más fácil un queso, él no te engañara, no te romperá el corazón y no te ilusionara. —Le dijo mientras acostado boca arriba y poniendo una mano en su barbilla se perdía en la vista esplendida que le ofrecía su Camembert, mientras movía las piernitas. — ¿No lo crees así mi amor? —Le pregunto soñador obviamente dirigiéndose a su queso.

—Es no es amor y nunca lo entenderías. —Refuto mirándolo a Plagg y a "su amor" —Lo mío con Mi Lady es amor verdadero. —Repuso muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo mío con Mi Camembert también es amor verdadero. —Replico mirándolo fijamente a su portador.

—Lo que tienes con ese queso apestoso, no se puede llamar amor verdadero. —Le dijo quien se acercaba cada vez más a Plagg y a su queso, apuntando despectivamente a este último.

—Estas dudando de mis sentimientos, ¡Estos son muy reales! ¡Es amor verdadero! —Exclamo sin ninguna duda en su voz el Kwami.

—Como pueden ser reales, si cambias tu queso rápidamente, a Mi Lady nunca la cambiaria. —Le contesto ya cruzándose de brazos iniciando una discusión con Plagg, quien también se cruzo los brazos y en sus ojos parecían que se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

—Solo estas celoso, de lo que yo tengo con Mi Camembert. —Espeto y tomando con sus brazos a su queso, se unió en un abrazo— Además no me gusta la mirada que le mandas a Mi Camembert...es solo mío... MIO ¡¿Escuchaste?! —Exclamo ahora cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—No me interesa tu apestoso queso... no me gusta y nunca me gustara —Le dijo molesto por esos innecesarios celos que presento su Kwami.

—No insultes a Mi Camembert, yo no insulto a la chica que nunca te amara —Repuso y Adrien lo miro irradiando fuego por sus ojos, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—Ella me amara, es solo cuestión de tiempo y algún día ella caerá en mis brazos. —Le dijo sin apartar su mirada y Plagg contesto con una risita...

"Si, porque se desmayara"

— ¡Va a hacer por mis encantos! —Exclamo— Los cuales no se podrá resistir. —Le explico y su Kwami le contesto…

"Si, sigue soñando"

Adrien lo miro de mala manera, y dirigiéndose a él le arrebato el queso que estaba por morder.

—Tú también hazlo Plagg. —Le dijo y asomándose por la ventana, saco su brazo con intenciones de lanzar el queso por el pavimento— Sueña con tu Camembert porque esta será la última vez que lo veras.

—Estas celoso y te la agarras con Mi Camembert que está completamente indefenso, yo no ando lanzando a esa chica que no te ama por la ventana. —Al escuchar eso Adrien no lo dudo y lo soltó al queso, mientras una mirada profunda de terror se asomaba por el rostro de Plagg completamente pasmado.

—Tú seguramente te recuperaras rápido y encontraras otro amor, pero yo si pierdo a Mi Lady no me recuperare. Eso es amor verdadero. —Le dijo mirando como su Kwami observaba la ventana apoyando su frente contra el cristal con una mirada deprimida. —Buena noches Plagg —Añadió y con eso se fue encaminando hacia su cama donde se acostó para sumirse a un sueño.

Y si, él tenía razón, porque Plagg después de unos momentos consternado por lo acababa de suceder y luego de quejas contra Adrien por matar a su amor.

A este se le paso rápidamente cuando en el escritorio vio una horma de queso y con eso volvió su "amor verdadero" hacia él.


End file.
